Je saigne
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Harry a mal d'aimer autant un salaud. HPDM UA


POV Harry

Non…Je n'en peux plus, je n'y arrive plus… Comment vivre comme ça? J'ai trop mal… J'ai été bête de croire que je réussirais à l'oublier. Si seulement je ne le voyais pas chaque jour…

Mon cœur souffre, il saigne. Il a été brisé par l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai été con, comme d'habitude. Hermione m'avait pourtant prévenue de faire attention, mais comme d'habitude, je ne l'ai pas écouté, je ne voulais rien entendre.

Il me disait que j'étais beau, qu'il aimait me parler… Je suis bêtement tombé sous son charme. Quand il m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait dit « Je t'aime » je n'étais déjà plus rien. Mon cœur, il me l'avait volé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, puisque je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé, comme je pensais ne jamais aimer.

Il savait tout de moi. Personne au monde n'en savait autant, même pas Ron ou Hermione. Il savait ma vulnérabilité, toutes mes faiblesses, toutes mes peurs, toute mes crainte. Il savait où ça faisait mal, il savait tout, tout et tout, sans exception. Il savait ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir, et il s'en est servit…

Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant lui, et il le savait. Il prétendait ne pas vouloir me brusquer, il me disait de belles paroles, tout pour que je me sente à l'aise. Il attendait toujours que j'approfondisse le baiser, toujours…

Pendant des semaines il a joué avec moi. Pendant des semaines, il me faisait croire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'aimait pour vrai. Il était si tendre, il disait toujours les mots qu'il fallait…

Mes notes chutaient, je ne pensais plus qu'a lui, mes amis me le reprochaient constamment. Je rentrais chez nous, je prenais ma peinture et mes pinceaux puis je l'imaginais me sourire. J'avais peinturé 3 tableaux de lui. Drago sous un arbre, souriant tendrement. Drago sous la pluie, riant, les bras en l'air. Drago sur un lit, nue sous les draps. C'est la dernière que j'ai faite. Celle qui m'a fait sombrer…

Il l'avait vu et à cet instant, j'avais compris. Ce soir là, les Dursley était partie. On l'avait fait, il m'avait enlevé ma virginité. Cette nuit là avait été pour moi magique. Pour lui, une fois de plus, simplement. Après, il s'était habillé, m'avait dit que s'était bien, mais que je devais l'oublier, et il était partit, comme un voleur.

Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il venait de ce passer. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Cette nuit là, j'avais pleuré silencieusement dans mon lit. J'avais mal, mal de m'être fait avoir. Le dimanche, j'étais resté dans ma chambre, je n'avais rien mangé, je sombrais.

Le matin, quand je suis rentré à l'école et je l'ai vu, j'ai eu mal. Il me regardait, avec un sourire méchant que je ne lui connaissais pas, que je ne voulais pas lui connaître.

Quand Hermione a su pour tout, elle m'a dit que je devais me prendre en main, que s'était ce qu'il voulait, me détruire. Je le savais ça, je le savais tellement. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, le voir chaque jour, rire de moi. Tous savaient mes secrets les plus personnels, je n'étais un mystère pour personne, il avait tout dit, absolument tout.

Il me faisait souffrir, il fallait que je l'oublie, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Chaque jour, il était là, chaque jour, tous me pourrissaient la vie avec tous mes secrets. Ils piquaient où ça faisait mal, comme il leurs avaient si bien appris.

5 semaines que tout ça a eu lieu. Je croyais m'en sortir, oui, bien sur. Pendant la semaine de relâche, j'avais beaucoup pensé et j'avais retrouvé ma joie de vivre. Hermione me souriait constamment, elle était heureuse pour moi. Mais quand, après une semaine, je l'ai revus, j'ai su à ce moment que cet amour là ne partirait pas de sitôt.

Oui, je l'aime encore, et j'en ai tellement honte. Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, malgré la virginité qu'il m'a volé, malgré que je lui en veule plu que tout, je l'aime…

Quand je l'ai vu ce matin, pleurant dans les toilettes de l'école, j'au eu le cœur brisé. Il avait brisé le mien alors pourquoi j'ai mal pour lui? Pourquoi je serais près à tout pour lui? Pourquoi je l'aime? Je crains que personne ne puisse me répondre, jamais…

Fin

Petit One Shot que j'ai écrit en écoutant du Don Juan. Assez triste, je sais. Désolé pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait énormément mais bon… J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.


End file.
